For the Love of Finn
by ReeceLovesFinn
Summary: Introducing original character Reece, a gay Dalton warbler who transfers to McKinley only to fall for a certain quarterback...will he return Reece's affections? I DO NOT OWN GLEE. Finn/OMC, some Finn/Puck in later chapters. This is my first fic, enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh! Lol. I tried my best. Please review and let me know what you think :). Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter One **

Sometimes, life just sucks. Forget all that bullshit about how, even in the worst of circumstances, if you really try you can find the "positive" perspective. Sometimes everything just really does suck and there IS no positive way of looking at things. I mean, how could there possibly be anything even remotely good about your dad being transferred to a new town that no one's heard of at Christmas time no less? I mean, sure, maybe the town isn't THAT far away, and maybe I do know at least one person living there, but still, this was gonna be the worst Christmas.

Being an openly gay teenager, the type of high school I attend is something extremely important to me. I need to be sure that the school I go to isn't one that's filled with bigotry and homophobia, otherwise I could face serious issues. Therefore, the fact that I was transferring out of one of the best schools in the entire state for gay students to attend did not sit well with me. What made it even worse was the fact that the school I was transferring to was one of the absolute _worst_ schools any gay teenage boy would want to attend. It was known for being intolerant towards gay rights and equality, most likely due to the fact that the town it was located in was such a small town filled with close-minded people.

The reason I know all of this about McKinley (that's the school I'm transferring to) was because during my time at Dalton (that's the school I'm transferring out of) I'd grown pretty close with Kurt Hummel after he joined the music group I was a part of called the Dalton Academy Warblers. Sure, him and my other friend Blaine Anderson were closer than we were, but I always got the feeling there was something more going on with those two. Kurt insisted they were still just friends, but I did get him to admit to me that he wanted more, but that Blaine didn't seem interested. Poor guy, I knew what that was like.

Last year, while singing with the Warblers, I had grown pretty attached to this guy Nick who was a fellow Warbler. We started hanging out a lot after getting paired together for a duet, and my feelings for him only grew the more time I spent with him. He was such a great guy, kind, smart, funny, attractive, everything you could want in a guy. I definitely started falling for him pretty hard, without even knowing if he was interested in me as more than a friend. That right there was my biggest mistake. On one particular night in late November, he invited me over to his house so we could hang out while his parents were out for the night. I decided it was the perfect time to tell him how I felt, and I could only hope that he felt the same way too...

- **Flashback -**

_ The walk up to Nick's from my car was a nerve wracking one, I wasn't sure how the evening was going to go but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach for some reason. Regardless, I knew this was the night I had to tell Nick about how I felt, it just seemed like it was time. _

_ I walked up to the big black door and knocked lightly at first, my hand shaking slightly as I did so. When there was no answer, I knocked a little louder and soon enough Nick was opening the door to greet me. _

_ He looked amazing, with his longish, dark brown hair swept to one side of his head, his bangs grazing his forehead perfectly. He was wearing casual, fashionable clothing over top of his slim, yet slightly muscular, build. He was definitely more attractive than me, I was slim but had no muscles whatsoever and his hair was slightly longer than my light brown hair, giving it more of a wavy quality that I desperately wanted mine to have. I couldn't stop staring at him and he seemed to notice before awkwardly greeting me with an apprehensive look in his eyes._

_ "Heeeey Reece," he said, giving me a slight wave. "Why don't you come on in, it's pretty cold out here"._

_ "Oh yeah, thanks, sorry I was just..." failing to come up with anything, I just let the sentence drop off and walked inside. He was right, it was getting cold out now. _

_ "So, how was your day today?" I asked, trying desperately to change the subject and willing him to forget about how I had stared at him on his doorstep. It was Saturday night, so I hadn't seen him yet today. _

_ "Well, I went shopping with my mom for a bit and did some homework, so it was just alright I guess...You seem nervous or something, is everything alright?" he asked as he led me to his living room after putting away my coat, which was decked with a flat screen TV with surround sound, a leather couch, two leather chairs, and a fireplace. Did I mention Nick's family was somewhat wealthy? _

_ "That sounds nice, and of course everything's alright, why wouldn't it be?" I replied, my voice getting slightly higher at the end as I took a seat on the leather couch. It did that when I lied or was hiding something sometimes, and fuck did I hate how this moment had to be one of the times my voice betrayed me. _

_ "You're voice got a bit higher there, that usually means your hiding something...," Nick said, giving me a sceptical look and taking a seat beside me on the couch, his eyes never leaving my face while I did everything I could not to make eye contact with him. _

_ "You know me too well, you know that?" I chucked a little, finally bringing myself to look into his beautiful brown eyes. _

_ "Well, we have been spending a lot of time together lately. I mean, I know you and Blaine and even that new kid Kurt have grown pretty close, but I kind of think of you as my...my best friend," he looked over at me with a smile on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks. _

_ "You're my best friend too," I said, smiling widely at him, perhaps a little too widely, but he didn't seem to notice. _

_ "So, you wanted to tell me something?" He asked, trying to avoid the awkwardness of his confession by changing the subject again. _

_ Well, here we go, I guess it was now or never. Or maybe I shouldn't do it now, he had just called me his best friend after all, I didn't want to scare him with an even bigger confession of mine. What if that's all he ever wanted to be, was just friends? I couldn't handle losing him as a friend too. Then again, what if he did like me and the best friend confession was just his way of easing into telling me about his feelings for me? I didn't know what to do, I was at a loss of words and Nick seemed to notice._

_ "Heeelllooo? Earth to Reece!" Nick yelled as he waved his hand in front of my face. _

_ "What? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking..." I said absentmindedly, letting my gaze drift down towards my hands which were currently clasped tightly in my lap. _

_ "Oh yeah, what about you? You know you can tell me anything right? I care about you and I want to know if something is bothering you," Nick said while trying to manoeuvre his head so he could make eye contact with me again. _

_ I lifted my head up and looked into his beautiful eyes once again. He looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back. In that moment, I knew. I knew that I was in love with him and that I just had to know if he felt the same, so slowly I moved my face closer to his and when he didn't pull away immediately, I pressed our lips together in a chaste kiss._

_ Before the kiss could deepen and become more passionate however, Nick pulled away and jumped up from the couch. _

_ "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on here? I call you my best friend and then the next second you're trying to make out with me? What's that about? I'm not even gay man!" Nick shouted, but he didn't really look angry, he just looked more confused than anything. _

_ I couldn't believe what I had just done. I mean, sure, I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I didn't mean to just attack him like that! What the fuck was wrong with me? I didn't know what to say, but that didn't stop the words from flooding out of my mouth_

_ "Oh my god...Nick, I'm so, sooo sorry! I didn't know that you weren't gay, I just assume everyone in the Warblers is gay I guess! Oh my god...I can't believe I did that...I'm so embarrassed, I-I gotta go...I'm sorry, again, and I understand if you never speak to me again," I sputtered out just before running as fast as I could out of Nick's house, grabbing my coat and shoes on the way, and into my car. I never looked back as I sped out of his driveway and raced home to cry myself to sleep..._

**- End Flashback - **

It took me a _long _time to get over Nick after that. In fact, if I'm being honest, I'm still not completely over him. Kurt was amazing though, he would come over to my house for a bit every day after school and eat ice cream with me, sing break-up songs with me, watch rom-coms with me till we both wept, and even hold me while I sobbed. He became like my best friend during that time, and in a way it was nice considering I had just lost one.

Nick tried to call me a couple of times after that, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to him. I knew how that conversation would go and I didn't want to go through the pain of getting rejected...again. So, I forced myself to cut him out of my life because I knew it was the only way I was gonna be able to get over him. I knew if I tried to stay friends with him, I would just fall in love with him more, and I really could not afford to fall more in love with him. So, Kurt helped me delete his number from my phone and delete him off of my facebook. He even helped separate Nick and I during Warbler meetings. Even though I had only known Kurt for about a month, we had become fast friends, and I couldn't imagine how I had survived this long without him.

Anyways, that's all in the past now. All of this merely adds even more to the fact that I do not want to leave my life at Dalton, with awesome friends like Kurt and Blaine, behind. I laid upon my new bed as I waited for sleep to come (my family had moved to the new house today and this was our first night in Lima), dreading my first day of school in the morning. Thankfully I only had one week of classes before the break came and then it would be Christmas time. I had already made arrangements to spend some of Christmas at Kurt's house, since he lived so close now. Apparently I would have to sleep in a separate room with his step brother Finn though because his parents didn't trust us in the same bed together. As if anything would happen, Kurt isn't my type and I'm not his, but whatever, I didn't mind too much. I had met Finn a couple of times in passing briefly during the few times I had been to Kurt's house to visit. He was very cute and he seemed nice enough. Kurt seemed to notice the way I looked at him the first time I saw him though, and told me not only was Finn straight, but he had also just broken up with his girlfriend, Rachel, and was in no way interested in another relationship. I was a little disappointed about that, but whatever, it's not like I expected anything to happen anyways.

Kurt had told me to try and make friends with his best friend Mercedes, and even Finn's ex-girlfriend Rachel if I could stand being around her, that is. I didn't really know what that meant, but at least I could walk into this school tomorrow and not be completely alone. Kurt had also told me that this school had a glee club filled with amazing people, and I intended on joining tomorrow. Since Kurt had been gone, they could use a new member right? And maybe this would give me an excuse to get to know Finn. As bad as it sounds, I couldn't deny that I found him attractive and it couldn't hurt to at least be friendly with the guy right? I mean, we were gonna be in the same glee club, what's the worst that could happen if we ended up becoming friends in the process? With that thought, I drifted off to sleep, a little less depressed about starting at a new school tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke up feeling more confident than I had the night before and immediately hopped out of bed to begin getting ready for my first day at McKinley High.

Once I had gotten ready and eaten breakfast, I hopped into my car and began driving the short distance to McKinley, nervously clutching the steering wheel the entire way there, hoping that, at least for today, I wouldn't encounter too much bullying from my fellow classmates about being gay.

The minute I walked into the halls of McKinley High I knew I wasn't going to fit in very well here. Everywhere I looked, it seemed, I saw a jock wearing the school's football jacket or a cheerleading wearing a cheerleading outfit that said "Cheerios" on it, whatever that meant.

I went to all of my morning classes without anything exciting happening really. Well, I mean, in second period the teacher mispronounced my name and I had to correct her, but other than that nothing worth mentioning happened. Then lunch time rolled around.

The cafeteria here was like a zoo. There was food everywhere and it seemed like people just didn't care about sanitation or recycling or anything here. I had no idea where to sit, being the new kid and all. Everyone already seemed to know exactly where they were sitting and it seemed that they all already belonged to their own clique. I stood staring at the rows of tables in the cafeteria, trying to find an empty spot anywhere that didn't look scary, when someone accidentally bumped into me from behind and sent my tray of food flying forward.

"Hey, watch where you're going jack-," but before I could finish the insult I turned around to notice that the guy who had bumped into me from behind was none other than Kurt's step-brother, Finn Hudson.

"Oh shit, sorry dude, I didn't even see you there," Finn said as I turned to face him. Just then, a look of slight recognition crossed his face as he finally tore his gaze from my destroyed lucnh and set it on my face. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere? You look familiar...Oh my god, is this that de-ja view thing that people always talk about?" Finn asked stupidly.

"It's called de-ja _vu_, not de-ja _view_ you moron," some guy with a mohawk whom I hadn't noticed was with Finn uttered from just behind him.

I laughed at that and said "Actually, we've kind of met before, I'm a friend of Kurt's, I went to Dalton Academy with Blaine, my name's Reece. I just transferred here today," I smiled as I reached out my left hand to shake his.

"Oh yeah, I remember you now! You're gay right? And you can sing like, really well! I'm Finn," Finn exclaimed with a smile as he grasped my hand and shook it.

I rolled my eyes in response (figures that's what he would know about me). "That would be me, yup," I replied, a little embarrassed by the fact that he had just outed me in front of his friend whom I didn't know. "I'm sorry, I don't know you're name, Kurt never mentioned you, you are...?" I asked the boy with the mohawk as politely as I could.

"Pfft, figures he wouldn't mention me, the loser, I'm Puck. Star of the football team and star of the glee club, thank you very much," the mohawk boy (Puck, I guess his name was) arrogantly exclaimed as he firmly took my hand and shook it.

Finn only laughed at his bold statement and exclaimed, "As if! I'm just as much a star of the football team as you are, and the glee club for that matter!"

"Whatever dude, you just wish you were as awesome as the Puckmater"," Puck uttered with a bemused smirk on his face.

"You guys are funny together, I'm guessing you're best friends? Known each other for years?" I asked, looking between the two of them with a smile on my face. I could be perceptive at times, what could I say?

"Yeah, how did you know that? Are you like psychic or something? Cause Kurt definitely should've mentioned that," Finn said rather seriously. Normally I didn't like obviously...less intelligent individuals, but something about Finn's stupidity was almost...dare I say it...cute. It made me like him more.

I chuckled before replying with, "No, not at all, you guys just seem to have that back and forth banter that only best friends can have, that's all," I said smiling and looking at Finn. _Damn he was cute...no Reece, he's off limits, do NOT like him! _

"Of course he's not psychic you fucktard, nobody is cause shit like that isn't real," Puck told him exasperatedly, but he still managed to keep a slight smile on his face to let Finn know he wasn't serious about the fucktard comment.

Finn chose to ignore his statement and instead just rolled his eyes at him and turned to look at me again. "Well, we really have to go join our friends for lunch, they're probably wondering where we are...Hey, why don't you join us? I mean, unless you already had somewhere else to sit or something...," Finn said apprehensively, looking at me with...was that hope I saw in his eyes?

"Well, I don't have much of a lunch to eat anymore, but I wouldn't mind sitting with you guys. Kurt told me all you guys from the Glee club usually sit together? That sounds nice," I said somewhat awkwardly while glancing at my fallen tray of food, only glancing up at Finn to smile after I finished my sentence.

"Yeah, we usually all sit together, it's really cool. Puck and I will introduce you to the Glee club, they're are the greatest, you'll love them. They'll probably share their lunch with you too. I hope you'll come to the meeting after school with all of us!" Finn said excitedly as he and Puck lead me to a table near the centre of the cafeteria where a strange array of teenagers all sat around a large table.

As we neared the table, Puck went and sat beside a larger girl and gave her a seductive wink that I must say certainly would've been enough to win me over. _Shit, now I think this guy Puck, who is clearly straight, is attractive too...what is wrong with me?_ Finn stayed standing beside me, while I glanced around awkwardly art the group in front of me.

"Hey guys," Finn greeted them with a smile on his face, "I don't know if a lot of you have been talking to Kurt since he left a month ago, but this is his friend Reece who just transferred here from Dalton. He's gonna be joining Glee club so we should all make him feel welcome," Finn smiled at me before taking a seat on the other side of Puck.

"Hey everyone," I started awkwardly while waving at the group, "Umm you all seem like a really awesome group of people and I've heard a lot about you all from Kurt. I'm excited to get to know all of you and I hope we can be friends," I said with a smile. Here it was...the moment of truth. Would they accept me into their group? Or deny me access? To say I was nervous would have been an understatement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

To my relief, they all looked very accepting and even offered me a place to sit. I sat down where they instructed, between a bigger African American girl and a brunette with a big nose at the opposite end of the table from Finn and Puck.

The brunette instantly turned towards me with an outstretched hand and began talking a mile a minute. "Hello there, my name is Rachel Berry and I'm one of the co-captains I guess you could say of the Glee club. It's nice to meet you Reece, I've heard a lot about you from Kurt," Rachel said as she grasped my right hand tightly and shook it fiercely.

"Just so you know," she continued in a lower voice, "I have two gay dads so you have nothing to worry about with me. I have a feeling we're going to get along famously, don't you?" Rachel seemed very excited to be meeting me and I couldn't help but smile a little at that comment. _But, for god sakes Kurt, did you have to tell everyone under the sun that I'm gay?_

"Thanks Rachel, it's really nice to meet you, you seem really nice. I feel like we could get along very well, yes," I said with a smile on my face as I looked at her.

"You can ignore her, she'll be driving you crazy in about two seconds," the bigger girl beside me said with a smile. "Hi, I'm Mercedes, if Kurt mentioned that one over there then he better have mentioned me," Mercedes said as she grabbed my hand and shook it gently.

I chuckled at her comment and turned around in my chair to face her more. "This is too funny, Kurt told me all about you, he said you were his best friend! I'm so happy to be meeting you!" I said enthusiastically as the smile on my face grew even larger.

"He did? Aww, well wasn't that nice of him, he's the best. I'm glad you're here, this club could use another gay guy," Mercedes said contentedly, giving me a wink.

I laughed at her comment and began talking to her all about Kurt, our music preferences, our movie preferences, and everything. We seemed to be getting along very well, until I realized I still hadn't met a lot of the other Glee club members! I pointed that out to Mercedes and Rachel, who had joined in our conversation, and they introduced me to the rest of the group sitting around the table.

I met Mike and Tina next. They were dating and were incredibly cute together. Tina seemed extremely kind and very excited that I was joining the group. Mike was very kind too, and offered to give me dance lessons if I ever needed any.

Next I was introduced to the Cheerios (I learned that was what the cheerleaders at this high school were called) in Glee club, Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Quinn was super sweet and extremely pretty and smiled kindly at me while I shook her hand. Santana came off as tough and rather mean and spoke in a kind of slang that I didn't really understand, but for some reason I still liked her. As for Brittany, she was even dumber than Finn and kept mentioning something about how I was like a dolphin cause dolphins were gay sharks (_Seriously Kurt, is there anyone you didn't tell?)_. She seemed sweet still though, and told me she admired my bravery for coming out at such a young age (I definitely wasn't expecting her to say something like that), I thanked her and was immediately introduced to her boyfriend Artie right after. He was in a wheel chair and seemed a little full himself upon introduction (maybe that had something to do with dating someone as gorgeous as Brittany) and I didn't really like him based on my first impressions, but I hoped that would change over time.

Next I was introduced to the two newest members of Glee club (other than myself), Sam and Lauren. Lauren was the bigger girl who Puck appeared to have a thing for and she came off as extremely arrogant and rather rude, but I acted sweetly towards her anyway. Sam was not only incredibly adorable, but also super sweet, I could definitely see what Quinn saw in him. He offered to teach me how to play guitar sometime if I ever wanted to learn and could not stop talking about the movie Avatar. He even asked me if I knew how to speak Na'vi, which I had to admit I didn't and he looked saddened, but not surprised, by this. I didn't have the heart to tell him I wasn't that big of a fan of the movie.

We eventually made our way back to Finn's end of the table. "And you already know Finn and Puck," Mercedes concluded, gesturing towards the two. They both gave me a little wave and a smile, and my stomach did a flip. _What the fuck? My stomach hadn't done that since Nick...this was not good._

After introductions were over, the lunch bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Everyone got up to leave, but not before telling me they were all looking forward to seeing me in Glee. Finn and Mercedes were the last to leave and Mercedes said she would take me to my next class. I had secretly been hoping Finn would offer, but Mercedes was a fine substitute.

"Hey, so I think you're really gonna fit in here at McKinley. And especially in Glee club, everyone seems to really like you," Finn said as his mouth turned up into a smile in the most adorable way. _Fuck, I am so screwed._

"Yeah, I think you're right, everyone here is really nice. Thanks Finn, for inviting me to sit with you guys at lunch. Not a lot of guy would do that for...well for a guy like me," I said awkwardly as a blush crept across my face. I was going to say a gay guy like me, but couldn't bring myself to utter the words.

"That's the awesome thing about Glee club, we accept people for who they are, no matter what. You'll always have a place with us Reece," Finn said as he looked into my eyes for what felt like an eternity and grasped my shoulder and rubbed it gently before pulling away with...was that a blush I saw on his face? _No Reece, you're crazy, he's not interested_.

"Thanks Finn," I said as my heart started to beat faster from his touch. Our eyes finally looked away from one another's and we went our separate ways, him towards the exit of the cafeteria, and me towards Mercedes at the far end of the cafeteria tables.

Mercedes appeared to have noticed something because when I turned to her she had a smile on her face. "What was that all about?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh it was nothing, he was just being friendly," I said, but I couldn't hide the grin and blush that both spread across my face as Mercedes lead me to my next class. My heart sped up a little in anticipation of Glee club and...sadly enough...seeing Finn again. What was I getting myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

By the time last period finally ended and it was time for my first Glee club meeting, I couldn't get out of my classroom fast enough. I practically ran to my locker to drop off my books before throwing my backpack over my shoulder and racing down the hall yet again. It was around that time that I realized I had no idea where I was racing to. No one had mentioned to me what room the Glee club meetings were held in.

Just when I was about to start trying every room in the school to determine the location of the Glee club meeting, someone grabbed my shoulder and made me jump.

I turned around to see Mercedes smiling at me. "I guess you didn't notice that we had English together," Mercedes exclaimed, looking somewhat annoyed (that had been my last class of the day). "You ran outta there before I could go over to you and tell you where the Glee club meeting is."

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry Mercedes, I've been in a bit of a daze since lunch I guess, my bad!" I expressed sincerely, giving her an apologetic look.

Mercedes mumbled something along the lines of "I bet" but I didn't quite catch it. "What was that, sorry?" I asked nicely.

"I said that it's fine, I just thought I'd let you know that the Glee club meeting is at the opposite end of the hall," she replied, chuckling slightly as she pointed in the opposite direction of where I had been heading. That wasn't what she had said, but I let it slide.

Well this was embarrassing. "Oh, whoops, my bad," I chuckled as Mercedes and I walked towards what appeared to be a choir room. That really should've tipped me off.

We walked in to find most of the Glee club already gathered in their seats. I caught Finn's eye in the first row and smiled at him before I could stop myself. He smiled back a little and my heart sped up again. _Fuck, not again_.

Mercedes and I quickly found two seats in the back row and sat beside one another. Sam sat on the other side of me, and Quinn sat beside him. I waved at the two and they smiled and said hello before starting up their own conversation. Mercedes and I chatted about classes and Kurt some more until a man walked in the room and announced that Glee club was now in session.

"Hey everyone, I hope you're all getting excited for Christmas!" The man exclaimed excitedly, a huge grin on his face as he scanned the room. Everyone cheered at that and then waited for what appeared to be further instructions. He must be their advisor or something.

As if reading my mind, Mercedes turned to me then and whispered in my ear. "That's Mr. Schue, he's our Spanish teacher but he is also our Glee club advisor. He runs everything for the Glee club. He's awesome, you'll love him," Mercedes finished with a smile across her face. I was embarrassed, I had clearly not paid any attention today during Spanish because I didn't recognize him at all.

I tuned back into what Mr. Schue was saying long enough to catch my introduction, "So, I hear that we have a new member, that's fantastic!" He said enthusiastically as he looked in my direction. "I was informed from the Warblers advisor that you would be transferring here Reece, and I just want to say that we are all so happy to have you," He finished, looking at me as he spoke.

I smiled warmly and thanked him for the kind introduction and said that I was happy to be a part of the team, which I surprisingly was true. I then let him get back to his instructions for the Glee club members.

"Okay, so since we have a few newer members now, I think it is important that we all get to know each other a little better. Now I know we already did a duets competition not too long ago to help introduce Sam to the Glee club, so maybe we could do something similar to help Reece and Lauren get to know everyone better," Mr. Schue said authoritatively while looking happily amongst us "new" Glee club members. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Rachel immediately shot up her hand. "Perhaps we could work in teams, guys versus girls, or something of the sort. Seeing as how we have one new boy and one new girl, it just makes perfect sense to divvy us up like that," Rachel exclaimed in that mile-a-minute way she had of talking.

"That's actually not a bad idea Rachel, thank you," Mr, Schue said sweetly, and Rachel smiled to herself before relaxing confidently in her seat. "Guys versus girls. We did it before last year, but this time I want you guys to be better than ever. And with all of our new talent, that shouldn't be a problem. Each group will perform two songs, one that's more than ten years old and one from the last decade, and perform them both on Friday. Good luck everyone, and may the best team win!" Mr. Schue instructed with an excited look on his face.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schue, but the winning team better be scoring some wicked-ass prize," Santana exclaimed rather rudely, but I had to admit, she was kind of funny and she had a point.

"Alright, fine then, the winning team will get to perform one of their songs at Nationals with the whole group, taking the lead on the vocals for the song," Mr. Schue decided, a smirk spreading across his face as he finished.

Everyone began to chatter excitedly, and without having to be told, we all gathered into our respective groups. I said goodbye to Mercedes and she asked if I wanted to chat after the meeting was over. I quickly agreed before heading over to the guys.

"Okay everyone, so we need to come up with some really awesome songs if we're gonna be Ra-I mean the girls," Finn said confidently, almost slipping up and saying "Rachel" instead of the girls.

"It's so weird that you guys are broken up, it seemed like everything was going so well," Mike said somewhat confusedly. _It's no wonder he's surprised,, he's in a relationship and can't fathom how others can function without one_, I thought rather bitterly.

"Yeah, well, I don't date cheaters, especially not ones who try and cheat with my best friend," Finn retorted, looking over at Puck with a slight glare on his face.

"Hey man, I've apologized like a thousand times, how many more times can I say I'm sorry? I stopped her didn't I?" Puck said exasperatedly, looking genuinely sympathetic.

Well this was news. So Finn didn't like cheaters huh? I'd have to keep that in my mind. _What? What are you thinking, he is NEVER going to be interested in you dummy! Doesn't matter what your views on cheating are! _

"Whatever, that's not important anymore, I just need a break from girls and dating and need to just focus on singing and winning this competition for starts, so let's get to work," Finn enthusiastically instructed the group.

It took a long time to come up with a good song to sing, let alone two. We were all guys, and since most of the songs I liked were by women, I wasn't really much help in choosing a good one. Everyone seemed to have lots of ideas about the older song, but all the songs I knew really well were all Top 40, so I was able to contribute more with the newer song suggestions. This who working with straight guys thing was definitely gonna take some getting used to.

During the brainstorming, I kept noticing Finn glancing over at me across the circle we had formed. They were quick glances, and as soon as I would glance back, he would turn away, looking embarrassed. His actions confused me. _What did this mean? Did it mean anything? Am I reading too much into this? Does it have something to do with what happened at lunch today?_

Eventually, after much brainstorming and arguing (we were guys after all), we decided upon two songs. The older song would be "Come Together" by The Beatles, which seemed appropriate, and the newer song would be "Let It Rock" by Kevin Rudolph and Lil Wayne. As it turned out, I actually knew and loved both songs, so this might turn out to not be as bad as I thought.

Just after we reached a decision about the songs, the Glee club meeting ended. Everyone began to gather their things and head out the door. Yet again, Finn, Mercedes and I were the last three people to leave the choir room. _Were we really all that slow? _I wondered to myself.

I followed behind Mercedes as we headed towards the door. She had just walked through it when I tripped on something and sent my backpack and its contents sliding across the floor.

"Shiiit!" I yelled, not realizing Finn was still in the room. I dropped down to the floor and started scooping up all my books and loose papers that had gone everywhere, as Finn rushed over to help.

"Oh hey, that's okay, you don't have to help me, I'm just a klutz," I said kindly, smiling at him as he gotten down on his knees as well to help me pick up my things. _He's so sweet...noooo, you're not allowed to think that Reece, stop it, just stop! _

"Hey, it's no problem, I don't mind. I'm a bit of a klutz too, in case you hadn't noticed already. But I guess that's kind of a stupid thing to say, I mean, You've only known me for like a day, well you knew me kind of before that, but not really, so how could you possibly know?" Finn stated rather rapidly as he began to blush and continued picking up loose papers and handing them to me.

_Oh my god, is he rambling? That's so cute! He's so cute...this isn't fair, why couldn't a guy like that ever be interested in me? _

"You're a funny guy Finn, I like you," I told him with a smile on my face as I finally gathered the last of my things. "And yeah, I did notice by the way," I added as I blushed a little. I thought I saw him blush again as well, but I couldn't tell as he picked up the last of my loose papers and handed them to me.

And that's when it happened. When he handed me back my papers, our hands touched slightly. We stayed like that for a minute, neither one of us moving our hand away, and our eyes locked. _What was that look I saw in his eyes? Was that...attraction? No, it couldn't be, you're going crazy Reece_.

Just then, the door opened and Mercedes burst in, causing Finn and I to tear our gaze away from each other and quickly jerk our hands apart.

"I got halfway down the hall when I realized you weren't behind me," Mercedes said with a laugh, looking at me with a smile on her face. "You coming or not slow poke?" She joked.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I told her as I walked away from Finn and towards her and the door, "sorry, I dropped my bag and Finn had to help my pick all my stuff back up," I added.

I turned back to him then and smiled a friendly smile. "Thanks for all your help Finn, I really appreciate it," I said. And then, before I could stop myself, "let me know if you wanna get together to work on this competition together, maybe we could come up with some good ideas for the group or something."

_Oh my god...Had I really just said that? Reece, you are such an idiot! He is never going to agree to that, not in a millio-_

"Yeah...yeah sure, that would be awesome actually," Finn said as a huge grin spread across his face. _He really does have the best smile_..._oh my god, make it stop!_

"Okay, awesome. Get Kurt to give you my cell number or something and text me," I said as nonchalantly as I could, but on the inside I was bursting with joy.

"Yeah, sure thing," Finn said, still smiling at me with that amazing smile of his.

"Let's gooooo," Mercedes urged me impatiently, grabbing onto my arm and dragging me out the door and into the hall, but not before I got one final glance at a smiling Finn and smiled to myself. _Maybe this school won't be so bad after all._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

As soon as Mercedes had dragged me far enough down the hall that she could be sure we were out of earshot of Finn, she roughly turned me to face her and I immediately noticed the look of determination and slight confusion on her face.

"Okay, listen here, I know we have only known each other for like a day, but Kurt told me some stuff about you and I gotta say that I'm kinda worried about you," Mercedes said to me, her cold expression softening and turning into one of genuine concern. "Look, I don't want you to get upset with Kurt or anything, but he's my best friend and we tell each other everything, and, well, he kind of mentioned some stuff to me about the last guy you were into...Don't worry, he didn't give me a lot of details or anything, he just said it didn't end well and that the guy turned out to be straight," Mercedes said tentatively, most likely concerned about getting her best friend into trouble.

"Oh really? Is that all he told you?" I said somewhat nastily. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I just couldn't believe Kurt had shared so much personal stuff about me with someone I didn't even know. I mean, okay, I guess she _was_ like, his best friend, but still.

"All I'm saying is that I know Kurt wouldn't want to see you repeat the same cycle with Finn," Mercedes quickly added slightly under her breath, clearly trying her hardest not to upset me or over-step her bounds, but it was too late for that.

I couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. I mean, I know she meant well, but this was my life and I knew what I was doing. Besides, I barely knew her, she had no right to be invading my personal life.

"Listen, Mercedes, it's sweet that you're worried about me, really it is, but I know what I'm doing okay? No why don't you just mind your own business and let me make my own mistakes," I said as sweetly as I could, but I could stop the bitterness from seeping into my voice. Immediately after uttering the words I immediately regretted them. _What was wrong with me?_ _I make one friend here and then rudely tell her to mind her own business when she's just trying to help me out? _

Mercedes shot both her hands up in the air defensively. "You know what? That's just fine, I was just trying to help, but clearly you don't need my help," she shot back, and with that she turned and walked down the hall, towards the school's exit.

"Mercedes, wait, I'm sorry, I just..." I tried to shout after her, but she was already off and she didn't turn back as she continued out the door. _Fuck, scratch that, I had no friends here_.

Later that night, when I was at home sitting on my new bed in my new room, trying to do homework to no avail, my phone buzzed beside me. I immediately picked it up and saw that it was Kurt texting.

_Kurt - _

_Mercedes told me a bit about what happened...I'm really sorry about what I told her, but she's my best friend, we tell each other everything...You wanna tell me what exactly happened on your first day?_

I wanted to stay mad at Kurt, but for some reason I just couldn't. He had done too many amazing things for me in the past for me to be angry with him over something as silly as this. So, I replied to his text.

_It was quite a day, let me tell ya, lol. Mind if I come over? I could really use a friend to talk to right now :(_

His response followed almost immediately after:

_Kurt - _

_Of course hon, I'm always here if you need me :). _

I smiled as I read his text before sliding my phone in my pocket and making my way down the stairs and out to my car.

Minutes later, I was walking up the steps to the Hummel-Hudson household, still feeling guilty about my argument with Mercedes earlier. I knocked on the door and stood waiting patiently for someone to answer. The person who did answer, however, was the last person I was expecting to see.

"Oh hey...," Finn said somewhat awkwardly as he swung his front door open. _How on earth had it completely slipped my mind that he lived with Kurt?_ "What are you...? I mean, we didn't have plans or anything right...?" Finn said confusedly and looked somewhat embarrassed as he placed his left hand behind his neck and tilted his head towards the front door mat. I could've sworn I saw him blush a little.

"Umm, hey Finn, no, no we didn't, I'm actually here to see - " but before I could finish my sentence, Kurt suddenly appeared in the doorway behind Finn and lightly shoved him out of the way.

"Me," Kurt finished my sentence, "he's here to see me, of course! Why ever would he be here to see you Finn, dear lord," Kurt laughed amusedly before dragging me into his house and leading me downstairs to his and Finn's room. I turned and gave Finn an embarrassed smile before following Kurt down the stairs.

"We'll be occupying the room for a few hours Finn, hope you don't mind. Nothing but girl talk and maybe a sappy movie or two, nothing you want to be a part of," Kurt yelled up to him from the bottom of the stairs, just as we entered his room and shut the door.

"Aww, you don't have to kick him out, I feel bad, couldn't we go somewhere else?" I said I stood awkwardly in the room, trying to be as casual about the statement as possible. "Also, won't you're dad like freak out if we're in here alone with the door closed?" I added to try to cover up the unusualness of my first statement.

Kurt looked at me strangely anyway. "Since when do you care about me kicking Finn out of our room? I've done it before when you've come over and you didn't seem to care then... And it's fine, my dad's at work still and Carol's out shopping, the door can stay closed for now," Kurt said as he continued to stare at me oddly while flopping down on his bed. I found a spot sitting at the end of it.

"Well, I mean, I just never knew him really before, so it didn't matter, but now that I've met him and everything it just..doesn't...feel right or something," I said awkwardly, trying to cover the slight blush spreading across my face as I looked anywhere I could in his room to avoid looking into his eyes. "You know what? Just never mind, forget I said anything," I said casually, trying to change the subject.

"You're being weird...I haven't seen you act all flustered like this since...," the look on Kurt's face changed suddenly to one of slight amusement to one of concern as he set his gaze directly on me and I found myself no longer able to avoid his accusing eyes, "Oh my god... No, please tell me it isn't true! Mercedes was right to tell me to talk to you! Oh my good gracious, you're crushing on Finn aren't you?" Kurt exclaimed particularly loudly, causing me to panic a little.

"A little louder next time, I don't think the old lady down the street heard you!" I cried with a hushed whisper, shooting him a glare that I hope told him to drop the subject. Unfortunately, he did no such thing.

"I cannot believe this! I tell you the boy is straight and just got out of a serious relationship and yet that still doesn't deter you from seeking him out! You cannot keep doing this to yourself Reece!" Kurt exclaimed a little less loudly this time, thankfully respecting my wishes about discretion.

"I know okay? I know, it's really bad, but I can't help it. I was attracted to him before, you knew that. And then today I actually met him, and he was so sweet to me and, and...It's no excuse I know, but it's just a little crush, it'll go away eventually, no harm done," I tried to explain myself, but I knew I just sounded pathetic. _How could this be happening to me all over again?_

"I know you Reece, you'll be falling for him in no time and then he'll break your heart when he gets back together with Rachel or dates some other girl or something and I'll have to put you back together again," Kurt expressed exasperatedly, looking very concerned at this point and force me to look at him as he sat up on his bed and stared into my eyes.

"I won't let it happen this time, I swear," I said as convincingly as I could, but even I didn't believe it, "I am NOT gonna let myself go through the same thing I did with Nick again, that hurt too much. I know what I'm doing Kurt, you just have to trust me," I said confidently, looking into his eyes with determination.

"If you say so... But if you get hurt again, don't say I didn't warn you," He said seriously, deciding not to press any further with the subject matter, which I appreciated. I knew he would come back to it though and that before the end of the night I would be explaining my entire day's worth of encounters with Finn.

"Now, what will it be?" Kurt asked as he got up and walked over to the stack of movies in the corner of his room. "Breakfast at Tiffany's or Funny Girl?" He asked as he held up both movies beside his smiling face.

I smiled too and picked Breakfast with Tiffany's for the third time in a row (I wasn't a big fan of Barbara Streisand - don't tell Kurt!) and he popped it into the DVD player before plopping down next to me on his bed.

Little did either of them know, but Finn had gone down the stairs shortly after they had shut the door to grab something out of his room. He had been about to open the door when he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"...you're crushing on Finn aren't you?"

It had clearly been Kurt's voice that had uttered the words and for some reason they made Finn's heart race a little. _Was Reece really crushing on him? How could that be, he had only known him for like a day..._

Finn pressed his ear up to the door to try and hear the rest of the conversation and he managed to catch a few words, but nothing that gave away too much. _Had he heard right? Was Reece (a BOY) crushing on him? It couldn't be... Even if he was that didn't mean anything right? I mean, it's not like Finn liked him back, or any guys for that matter...right? _

But if that were true, that why couldn't he stop his heart from racing? Finn shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, he had never had so many at once before. This was just all too confusing and he didn't want to deal with any of it right now. He forgot about whatever it was he had gone down to his room to get and slowly made his way back upstairs, trying desperately to slow the beating of his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So, I know there's probably like no one reading this story right now, but I wanted to try and update as quickly as I could anyway, lol. If you couldn't tell already this is gonna be a loooong story, just to warn you. I have every intention of finishing it, so don't be concerned about me abandoning it. Anyways, that's enough out of me. As always, I do NOT own Glee, I only own Reece :). Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

After _Breakfast At Tiffany's_ finished, I decided it was probably best if I went home. Burt had come home about half way into the movie and had been more than a little irritated about Kurt's closed door. Needless to say, I hadn't felt very welcome in Kurt's home after his dad had glared at me while opening Kurt's door, as if the door was somehow hiding my corruption of his son.

"You really don't have to leave yet, you can stay for supper," Kurt tried to entice me as we made our way up the stairs to his living room. "My dad is just a little over-protective, that's all, he actually really likes you, I swear," Kurt continued as we watched the living room.

"It's tempting Kurt, but I really should be getting back. My parents are probably wondering where I am and I haven't even started my homework yet," I explained, suddenly remembering that I had math homework as well as a Spanish assignment I needed to start working on.

"Well, okay, if you really have to go... Text me tomorrow okay? Hopefully your second day we'll be just as good as your first, maybe even better!" Kurt exclaimed with joy, smiling big as he walked me to his front door. I had told him all about my first day at McKinley, leaving out my strange encounters with Finn. I knew what he would have to say about all that and I didn't want to give him anymore reason to scold me for crushing on Finn.

"I will, for sure. See ya later Kurt!" I said with a smile as I finished putting on my jacket and opened his front door. I began making my way down his front steps to my car when I noticed someone had just pulled into the driveway and was getting out of the vehicle. As I got closer I noticed it was Finn walking up the driveway.

"Hey Finn," I said as I waved at him with a smile on my face that was probably too big of a smile to have upon seeing a friend's step brother. "I was just leaving. I'll see you in Glee club tomorrow though right? We'll be able to practice our songs for that competition thing," I said as he made his way closer to my spot on the driveway. He had to walk right by me in order to get back into his house.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, see ya later dude," Finn said under his breath without so much as a glance in my direction as he quickly brushed past me and hurried inside.

"Well that was strange..." I said out loud to myself once I was sure he was inside. What could've made him just brush me off like that? I thought we had actually been getting along. Guess I was wrong...straight guys were so confusing. From now on, I stick to being friends with girls and gay guys, I thought as I made my way back into my car and started to pull out of the Hummel-Hudson's driveway. It was then that I remembered my disgreement with Mercedes earlier today. _ Shit! Guess I'm gonna have to apologize to her tomorrow if I want to have any friends at McKinley. _

The next day, I immediately began searching the halls for Mercedes. I knew I had been kind of rude to her yesterday after Glee club, and it seemed like the right thing to do was apologize. When I couldn't find Mercedes after a while though, I began looking for anyone from Glee club who might know where she was. The first person I spotted was the last person I wanted to see after our weird encounter last night, but there Finn was nonetheless, standing in front of his locker, pulling out some books.

I decided I would have to put the weirdness from last night aside if I wanted to find Mercedes, and made my way over to his locker.

"Hey Finn," I said with a small smile as I walked right up to him and stood next to him. "I was just wondering if you had seen Mercedes at all this morning, I was hoping to find her before class started," I said as nonchalantly as I could. I didn't want to spook him again like I had apparently done last night.

"Haven't seen her, can't help you," Finn said as he continued pulling things out of his locker, never once even glancing in my direction. Something wasn't right here. Him brushing me off like this once, okay, I could handle that, maybe he was just having a rough night. But twice in a row when I hadn't done anything wrong? That wasn't okay.

"Hey, did I like do something wrong or something? I thought we were getting along yesterday really well, but now you seem...distant, or something" I asked confusedly as I continued to look at him with concern, trying to get him to look back at me. He didn't.

"Dude, I've only known you like a day, I'm not acting any differently from how I normally do. I mean, it's not like we're friends or anything," Finn said, but the minute he said I could see the regret wash over his entire face.

"You know what? You're absolutely right, we're not friends, we're not anything really. Silly me for expecting people to be kind at this school, especially someone I've heard nothing but good things about from all of his actual friends," I spat out angrily, and without giving Finn a chance to say anything back, I stormed off down the hall.

What the fuck was Finn's problem? Why was he being such an asshole? I thought to myself, as I angrily stormed down the hallway, not really paying attention to wear I was heading. It shouldn't have surprised me when I ended up bumping right into someone, but it did, and the shock of it almost knocked me right over.

"Watch where you-" I started to say nastily, still angry about my encounter with Finn, before I realized who it was I had bumped into. It was Mercedes. "Oh, hey Mercedes! Sorry I almost bumped into you, I..." I was about to tell her about mine and Finn's argument this morning when I remembered her words from yesterday: _I know Kurt wouldn't want to see you repeat the same cycle with Finn_. There was no way I could tell her about this, she was already concerned enough about me getting too attached to Finn. "...have just been having a rough morning," I said casually and looked her in the eyes to convince her that that's all it was.

"It's fine, Reece, you did look really upset. I tried to get your attention by calling your name, but I guess you didn't hear me, and then before I knew it, you were just running right on into me," Mercedes said, her mouth turning up into a slight smile as she finished her recap.

"Oh really? I'm sorry about that!" I exclaimed with genuine sincerity. I must have been more deep in thought that I realized. "Listen, about yesterday, I'm sorry I kind of snapped at you about...what we were talking about," I apologized with equal sincerity. I didn't want to go into too much specifics about yesterday's conversation, seeing as we were in a crowded hallway and this wasn't exactly the most accepting of schools. I had already been here a day and I already knew that much.

"It's cool, I kinda figured you would come to your senses. The gay guys really can't resist me you know, I'm like the perfect fag hag," Mercedes informed me as the smile on her face grew larger. I laughed at that, but our nice moment didn't last long as the warning bell sounded loudly above our heads, urging student to get to their first class.

"Well, I guess I better get to class, but we're good right?" I asked, unable to stop the hope from seeping into my voice. I really needed friends right now.

"Yeah, we're good," Mercedes said with a smile. I smiled back and we went our separate ways to class. Our conversation had almost made me forget entirely about my encounter with Finn. Almost. My mind raced as I made my way to class, completely baffled as to why his attitude towards me had changed so suddenly.

As my first week at McKinley grew to a close, I was actually grown to like it a lot more. The Glee club was all really nice. Mercedes and I were quickly becoming very good friends, and I was starting to become friends with Tina, Sam, Quinn, and even Rachel. Rachel and I had been getting along quite well actually, and I had even made plans to try and see her over the break. She wanted to introduce me to her two dads, which I thought was sweet and kind of funny.

Although I had encountered a few slushies to the face in my first week (it seems word had gotten out about me being gay), Mercedes, Tina and Rachel were always there to help me clean myself up. I quickly learned to start brining an extra pair of clothes to school, just in case.

The only real downside (apart from the slushies) about McKinley was Finn, surprisingly enough. He was still treating me like a non-person and I still couldn't for the life of me figure out why. I mean, yeah, I had freaked out at him a bit on my second day, but he had been acting cold towards me before that. It had to be something else, but what?

Evidently, it wasn't just me that was bothered by Finn's attitude towards me. While trying to practice our songs for the competition, our group members had noticed that we weren't getting along and it seemed to be affecting our dynamic. We couldn't be fully in sync with one another if two of us were not getting along. The guys got more and more frustrated with us over the next couple of days of practicing because of it, but neither of us refused to say that we had a problem with the other (I wasn't the one lying, I really didn't have a problem with Finn, he had one with me). It got the point where we would argue if the other's singing wasn't perfect (mostly Finn would yell at me if I did even one little thing wrong). By lunch time on Friday, the guys had had enough and had decided to take matters into their own hands.

I had gone to my locker after my last class before lunch, as I normally did, to put my books away before heading down to the cafeteria to meet the Glee club. But this time when I went to my locker, I found a note taped to it.

_Reece - _

_Meet me in the choir room. I think we need to work out our issues if we want to win the competition today. _

_Finn _

Well that's weird, I thought. He hadn't seemed to work on our "issues" before, so why now? Oh who am I kidding, I'm dying to know what his attitude is all about, who cares why now! I thought to myself as I pocketed his note, closed my locker, and began making my way to the choir room.

When I got there, the door was already being propped open by one of those door stopper things, so I made my way into the room, looking around for Finn. I saw him sitting casually in one of the chairs we all sat in for the Glee meetings and made my way over to where he was sitting. He had his down and was looking at the floor, so he didn't see me approaching at first. When he heard my footsteps, he immediately jerked his head up to look at me, an almost unreadable expression on his face with a hint of...what seemed like confusion in his eyes.

"So Finn, you wouldn't us to talk finally huh?" I asked, pulling his ntoe out of my pocket and holding it up for him to see.

Finn looked confused. What else is new? I thought nastily, still angry with him for being rude to me all week.

"Dude, I didn't write you a note... I got one from you saying _you _wanted to meet _me_ here so we could talk..." Finn said, his confusion growing as he lifted up a note that looked identical to mine, except our names were switched around in it.

"What the..." I started as I snatched his note from him and compared it to mine. Just as I had thought, identical to mine, except our names were reversed on each. Even the handwriting was the... Oh fuck, I thought as I realized what was going on.

I turned back towards the door just in time to see it snap shut. I heard it click as it locked into place. This could not be good.

"What the hell!" Finn yelled as he got up from his chair and ran to the door, pounding on it once he realized that it was locked. "Hey! Hey is anyone out there? Let us out of here, we're locked in! Help!" Finn continued to yell as he smashed his fists into the door. I just stood in the middle of the room, too shocked to even move.

"We're not letting you guys out of there until you work out whatever shit is going on between you two dude," Puck's voice announced from the other side of the door. "We want to win this competition, and we're not gonna be able to do that with you two girls continuously PMSing at the same time," Puck finished. After his little speech, multiple footsteps were heard from the other side of the door, indicating that the Glee guys had left Finn and I alone together, locked in the choir room.

"Get the fuck back here Puck, this is not funny dude!" Finn yelled through the door as he banged his hands against it. "The are other ways to go about this man, this is not cool!"

"Finn, enough, we're stuck. We're clearly not getting let out of here until we talk and work out our problems," I explained as calmly as I could muster in this situation. "So, what is it we need to talk about Finn? Why have you been such an asshole to me when I have mostly been nothing but nice to you?" I asked Finn point blank as I glared at him from my spot in the room.

Finn turned around and finally looked at me for the first time since the first day I met him. It had been so long since I had seen his eyes and my cold exterior softened a little as I looked into them. Now was the moment of truth...


	7. Chapter 7

So, I realise that I have deprived you poor readers (if there are even any of you yet) of any action between Finn and Reece for the first six chapters of this story and decided it was time to change that. With that being said, here's chapter 7 ;). Again, I own nothing except Reece. Enjoy! :).

**Chapter 7**

I felt myself getting increasingly more nervous as I waited for him to respond to my rather rude question. I was starting to regret being so nasty towards him. Maybe he really did have a perfectly good reason for being so rude to me this week. What if he was dealing with some personal shit or something? The more I thought about it from Finn's perspective, the worse I felt about demanding an explanation for his behaviour so harshly.

I was just about to give up on Finn ever answering my question, when he suddenly stepped a little closer to me and opened his mouth to say something.

"Look, I...I didn't mean to be such a jerk okay? I'm normally not like that, like, ever. You were right to call me out on it the other day, it was wrong of me to be such a dick to you when you really hadn't done anything wrong. It's just...," Finn said softly, averting his gaze to anywhere else in the room so he wouldn't have to look me in the eyes. I couldn't tell why he had gone back to not looking at me again.

"It's just what Finn? You really hurt my feelings, I thought I had done something seriously wrong dude," I said sincerely, trying to get him to look at me, but he still wouldn't. Why had I called him dude? I never said dude, it just didn't sound right when I said it.

He suddenly looked at me funny for a second and I could tell that he agreed. A slight smile crossed his face and that made me smile as well. Both our smiles quickly faded though when he started speaking again.

"It's not that...I know you didn't do anything wrong and it was wrong on me to take this out on you really, it's just...," he paused again and I thought I was going to have to ask him what this "it's just" thing was again, but he continued on his own. "It's just, I heard you and Kurt talking that night man and...and... I know you have a thing for me dude," Finn finally spat out a little loudly, finally setting his gaze directly on me. I tried to read his expression, but it seemed muddled somehow, like he was feeling multiple emotions or something.

"Wait, what conversation are you-" I started, but then I realized. "Oh...Ohhhhh. Oh man...umm...well...this is awkward," I said, trying to cover up the blush creeping onto my face by looking at the ground and letting out some awkward laughter. "I didn't realize you were listening in...that's a tad creepy...," I said, trying to change the subject off of my embarrassment and onto his.

Finn immediately started to blush. "It wasn't like that, I swear! I don't spy on people, that'd be weird. I was going back to grab something out of my room when I heard Kurt yell...it through the door. It was completely by accident that I heard, I swear," Finn proclaimed profusely. His expression looked sincere as he looked me right in the eyes with an unwavering stare.

"Oh, I see...Well, I'm really sorry you had to find out like that Finn... I'm actually sorry you had to find out at all, if I had had anything to do with it, you would have never known. It's just a little crush, I swear, and it'll be gone before you know it. I really hope we can just ignore it and move on, it's really nothing," I tried to reassure him, but it was difficult to do since I knew deep down I wasn't being completely honest about this with Finn or myself. "You could've told me about this, you know. We could've worked it out and then I could've told you way sooner on that it really is nothing. Who knows, we might have even been friends by now, or at least friendly with one another," I said, trying to understand still why he had not just confronted me about this all in the first place.

"Oh, okay, well that's...good, I guess," Finn said in response to my saying the crush meant nothing. For some reason he almost seemed...disappointed. But that couldn't be right? I'm just imagining things. "And I know, you're right, I should've just talked to you about this sooner, it's just... I don't know, something about it just didn't...sit right with me or something," Finn said, his face going a little red as he looked down at his shoes and shuffled his feet slightly. Was he...embarrassed? But what did he have to be embarrassed about? And what did he mean my crush didn't "sit right with him"? This whole situation is so confusing, I thought.

"What do you mean Finn? I don't really get it... I mean, this isn't the first time a gay guy has crushed on you before. Kurt did and you dealt with that...sort of okay. You'd think the second time around might make things easier...," I said, desperately trying to make sense of what Finn had told me. What was going on in that head of his?

"It was different with Kurt, I never...," He started, blushing even further as he continued to look at his feet, still not looking me in the eyes.

"You never what Finn? You gotta tell me what's going on here, I don't really understand what's happening. I mean, I understand you being weirded out and everything, but it seems to me like there's more to it than that...," I asked him, still trying to make sense of everyting in my head. What was so different about Kurt's situation and my situation?

Finn suddenly looked up with a new sense of courage and bravery in his eyes that I hadn't seen there before. "I never had feelings for Kurt and I think I might...might...be feeling something for you," Finn said in a suddent burst of speech, never once breaking eye contact with me as he said it.

With that statement, everything suddenly changed for me. Did I just hear what I think I did? I couldn't have... But I had. My heart start racing incredibly fast, to the point where it felt like it was gonna explode out of my chest. My stomach felt like it not only had butterflies, but was doing continuous flips. _Finn liked me back...he actually liked me back_. I couldn't believe it... How could this be happening?

"You...you...do? You actually...like me?" I asked, practically speechless and completely bewildered. The most amazing boy I had ever laid eyes on was saying he felt something for me. It felt like a dream. A dream that I never wanted to wake up from.

"I think so, yeah...," Finn said awkwardly with a slight smile on his blushing face. "I think it started that first moment in the cafeteria, when I touched your shoulder...it was like, a surge went through me, or something. I felt some sort of...connection. But it freaked me out and so I tried to deny it. Even when we touched again later that day I tried to pretend like I didn't feel anything, but I did. And then when I found out that you...liked me, I completely started freaking out. A part of me was so happy, but another part was confused and scared. I mean, I'm not gay...or at least, I don't think I am. I like boobs, I've always liked boobs. But then you came along and now I'm not so sure. I started...noticing things about guys that I didn't notice before. I don't know what any of it means," Finn explained as he paced the floor in front of me, clearly distressed about this whole new sexuality crisis he was entering.

Even with his whole crisis, I couldn't help but smile. _Finn Hudson actually likes me. ME. _It doesn't get much better than that, I thought. "I felt that connection too Finn, I just thought I was the only one. I was lying when I said this crush would go away, I don't think it will, it just keeps getting bigger because I see how amazing you are. Maybe not to me this week, but with everyone else and it just makes me life you more. You are truly an amazing guy Finn and anyone, no matter if they're a boy or a girl, would be lucky to have you. You don't have to label yourself right now if you don't want to, just feel free to like who you like. The people that truly care about you will support you and be there for you no matter who you like or what your sexuality may be," I said, smiling at him and stepping closer to him. I had the sudden urge to touch him. Fuck, if I'm being honest, it's all I've wanted to do since I arrived at this school. I just wanna run up to him and kiss him until I can't breathe anymore.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Finn asked me with a big grin on his face. He moved closer to me as well until our faces were only a few inches apart. "I know I haven't known you that long, but since you like me and I like you...would it be so horrible if I tried kissing you right now?" He asked me as he leaned down slightly to put his face closer to mine (Yes, okay, I'm not the tallest guy, shut up).

"Do you even have to ask?" I said, and suddenly it was happening. He was pressing his lips against mine tightly, kissing me hungrily like he had wanted it for so long. And I was kissing him back with just as much passion and lust because I had wanted it for so long, since the first moment I glanced at him while visiting with Kurt.

The kiss deepened and suddenly Finn was wrapping his hands around my waist and my hands had somehow found their way around his neck and I was pulling him closer to me, if that was even possible, so that our bodies were flush against each other. I felt his tongue pushing against my bottom lip, begging for entry, and I opened my mouth up to it willingly as our kissing session turned into a make out session.

Our tongues battled fiercely between our opened mouths, his quickly gaining dominance over mine. The kiss was unreal and was nothing I had ever felt before. My heart continued to race at a dangerous level and my head was spinning, but in a good way. My stomach was now so full of butterflies and everything just felt right and perfect in the world. I finally felt complete and whole again, something I had been missing since my whole fiasco with Nick. This was perfect, Finn was perfect.

All of a sudden, we heard the door rattling and both of us jumped apart as quickly as humanly possible. As soon as the kiss ended, everything went back to normal again and it just didn't feel the same at all anymore. Everything felt... almost dull in comparison. I knew if I ever wanted to experience true happiness again, I was gonna have to kiss Finn again, which I had absolutely no problems with.

The door to the choir room swung open to reveal Puck and Sam standing in the doorway, looking in on us tentatively. They stepped further into the room when they noticed we weren't arguing, but rather standing beside one another looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Everything okay in here you guys? Lunch is almost over, so we thought we'd come and check on you guys. You two work out your issues?" Sam asked as he looked back and forth between Finn and I.

Finn and I glanced at each quickly and smiled a knowing smile at one another. "Yeah...Yeah, I think we're gonna be okay actually," I said quickly, still looking at Finn and smiling as I said it.

"Well okay then... glad you girls are finished with your PMSing... Now let's get out of here, Mr. Schue's gonna be wondering where the keys to this room disappeared to pretty soon," Puck said somewhat awkwardly, glancing between Finn and I and trying to decipher just what had happened between the two of us.

The four of us walked out of the choir room, Sam and Puck in front and Finn and I following closely behind. We shared one final smile at one another before making our way out of the choir room. I had a feeling this was gonna be the start of a beautiful...relationship? Who am I kidding, there were still so much we still have to figure out, but I was looking forward to figuring it all out with Finn by my side.


	8. Chapter 8

**My apologies for the slight delay in updates, my internet has been acting really fucked up lately and has not been working. Anyways, here's chapter 8 :). Again, I don't own Glee, I only own Reece. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the day was kind of a blur for me. It seemed to go by so fast, which is the exact opposite of what I wanted. Isn't that always the way it is though? Whenever you don't want the day to end, it always ends quickly, but whenever you desperately want it to be over, it seems to drag on for eternity. Anyway, before I knew it it was time for Glee club and the big competition everyone had been waiting for.

"Well guys, I know you're probably all anxious to get out of here and start your...holiday break," Mr. Schue began, glancing towards Puck and Rachel as he uttered the word "holiday". "I just wanted to wish everyone a happy holiday and an awesome new year. Anyways, without further ado, let's get to the competition!" Mr. Schue proclaimed excitedly.

The girls were up first and they were actually so amazing. The girls had decided to sing "Love is a Battlefield" by Pat Benatar as well as "Hey, Soul Sister" by Train for their two songs. Mercedes and Rachel lead most of the vocals, but Santana and Quinn got in there a bit too and almost stole the show. Us guys were rather intimidated after their performances. They had been better than we anticipated. This was going to be a close competition, I could tell already.

By some miracle, we managed to perform both our songs flawlessly, much better than we ever had during rehearsal. Finn, Puck, and Sam lead the vocals for us and were absolutely amazing. I noticed Finn was singing so much better than he had been during our rehearsals and I couldn't help but hope it had a little something to do with our make out session in this very room earlier.

Artie, Mike and I managed to get some good vocals in as well (well...not so much Mike, for obvious reasons, but he danced better than any of us, that's for sure), and I was also surprised to hear my voice had improved greatly from rehearsals as well. I couldn't help but think the stress of Finn being angry at me earlier had put a strain on my voice, and now that the stress was gone, my voice could return to normal. I was ecstatic when I first heard myself and caught Finn smiling at me more than a couple of times. I, of course, smiled right back at him as my heart melted a little.

Once the performances were over, we all anxiously waited for Mr. Schue to choose a winner. When he finally announced that us guys had won, I think my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe it! We had won! We'd actually beaten the girls! Take that Rachel, I couldn't help but think somewhat spitefully. She _was_ Finn's ex after all, I was entitled to a little jealousy.

The guys were so excited about our win, we actually all joined together in a group hug, giving each other congratulatory slaps on the back and high fives. In the midst of all the excitement, I managed to find Finn and immediately wrapped my arms around him in a giant hug before I really had time to think about what I was doing. I was over the moon with happiness when I felt his arms wrap around me and his head rest on top of mine (again, I'm short, leave me alone). This is how I want things to be from now on, I thought. This is how I want to stay forever, wrapped in Finn Hudson's arms. There's no other place that brings me more happiness.

The hug lasted quite a while and just when Finn and I noticed the guys starting to look at us a little funny, we released each other from the hug (much to my dismay). We then proceeded to hug each of the guys individually, to make it seem like this was just our way of celebrating our win.

"Congratulations guys, you earned it! Your performances were incredible, especially your rendition of "Come Together"! Finn, I think that's the best I've heard you sing in a long time. I don't know what's gotten into you, but whatever it is, keep it up!" Mr. Schue exclaimed happily, smiling widely at us guys as we took our seats after concluding our celebration.

Before any of us knew it, our last Glee club meeting of this year was over. The next time we were back here it would be 2011, which was kind of a crazy thought. As everyone was gathering their things to leave, I noticed Finn give me a look that somehow told me he wanted to talk to me. He just kind of smiled at me and nodded his head and for some reason I felt the need to stay and chat with him. I said goodbye to Mercedes, Tina and Rachel and promised to keep in touch over the break as I lingered while gathering up my things. Before I knew it, it was just me and Finn left in the choir room, all alone.

Finn blushed a little and stared at his feet as he shuffled awkwardly over to where I was gathering my things. "So...," He started, "we won! That was exciting right?" He asked as that big dopey smile of his that I lo-liked spread across his face. I couldn't help but smile at his comment, he was trying so hard to not make things awkward between us, it was really cute.

"Yeah, that was awesome! I couldn't believe we won, the girls were so incredible! I think I have a theory as to why we beat them though...," I said, a sly smile spreading across my face as I walked closer to where Finn was standing.

"Really? You do? Cause I'm kind of stumped, they were really good an... Ohhh, I get what you mean now," Finn said as it dawned on him that I had been referring to the fact that our kiss gave us an upper hand.

"I knew you'd get there eventually," I chuckled as I smiled at him some more. He was so cute...and hot...and just...adorable. I wanted to kiss him again...soooo badly.

"So...should we, like, talk about what happened earlier?" Finn asked, his expression suddenly turning more serious. Uh-oh, the dreaded "what-does-this-all-mean" talk. Oh what am I even saying? I was a pro at these kind of talks, I loved to talk about feelings. I am a gay teenager after all.

"Well, I don't know about you, but...I kind of loved what happened. You know I like you and the kiss...it just made me like you even more," I said while smiling at him some more. I glanced down at my feet and blushed after I finished my little speech. I was afraid if I looked up into his eyes, I would see something that would make me think he didn't feel the same way, and I'm not so sure I could handle another rejection right now.

Finn seemed to notice my slight embarrassment and placed his left hand under my chin, tilting it upwards towards his face so that I was forced to look in his eyes. Those amazing, deep brown eyes that I lo-...liked so much.

"Hey, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, okay?" Finn informed me in a soft tone, smiling softly down at me. "I liked it too...like, a lot. And you know I like you too. I just...," his eyes clouded over suddenly, they're warmth morphing into confusion. "I don't really understand what this means... I've never felt this way about a dud before... I think I'm just gonna need some time to figure everything out, okay? Is that alright?" Finn asked tentatively, not wanting to hurt me in anyway.

Even though I knew hurting me wasn't his intention with those words, it didn't stop my heart from feeling a slight stab of pain suddenly. I shrugged it off though and nodded my head slowly in his head. "Yeah, of course, you just take all the time you need. I'll be around," I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Thank you, that means a lot," Finn said, relief slowly spreading across his face as he realized (and this may just be wishful thinking on my part here) he wasn't going to lose me over his confusion.

As if he was reading my mind Finn said, "Cause, I wouldn't want to lose you. I may be confused about my sexuality and stuff, but I am not confused about how I feel about you. You're amazing," Finn smiled and blushed as he uttered the words from his perfect lips.

It was then that I started to notice how close our faces were and the fact that his hand was still tilting my head upwards. His touch was making my whole body tingle and it sent shivers up and down my spine. Without thinking, I moved my lips towards his and seized them in a forceful kiss. What can I say? I can't resist the guy.

To my relief, Finn quickly returned the kiss, deepening it as he moved his hand from beneath my chin to the back of my head and deepened the kiss even more. There were no tongues this time though, it wasn't one of those kisses. It was almost...a romantic kiss I suppose, one that made your toes curl in your shoes and your heart beat out of your chest.

It ended far too quickly for my liking (considering the fact that I never wanted it to end), but even though our lips had separated, we didn't quite stop touching. Finn moved his hands around from the back of my head and placed them on either side of my head, looking deep into my eyes with a huge smile on his face. I knew kissing him was a good idea, I thought to myself.

"That was incredible... You're incredible," Finn uttered quietly, slightly out of breath. I smiled right back, wrapping my arms around his waist to pull him into a hug, unable to resist the urge to touch him. He released my face from his hands and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me that much closer to him so that our bodies were pressed tightly together. Being so close to him, I could help but feel his slight erection poking into my stomach. I couldn't help but smile at the thought that just my lips had the ability to turn him on like that. _Wait until things start to get really heated between us, he won't know what hit him_. Okay, this hug needed to end soon before I started getting hard as well...

"I don't want to ruin this moment or anything," Finn whispered into my ear as he continued to hold me close (_so_ close). I almost didn't hear him over the sound of both of our rapidly beating hearts. "But is it okay if we keep this a secret for a little while? Until I figure things out I mean," Finn whispered tentatively as I felt his body stiffen up a little. He was clearly nervous about how I would react.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm not sure I'm ready for anyone to know about this yet either... whatever this is," I whispered back, not realizing the words were true until they were falling out of my mouth.

"I don't want you to think I don't care about you or anything," Finn said seriously as he pulled back from the hug a little so he could look me in the eyes, his arms outstretched and still wrapped loosely around my waist. "Because I do...I really do...," Finn continued, his face turning up into a smile with his last words.

"I care about you too Finn, so much," I said as I smiled and started to tear up a little bit (I get pretty emotional sometimes and cry a lot okay?). "Why don't we just...take the Christmas break to think things over and then we'll see where we stand after some time apart, okay?" I Couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. I didn't want to ever be apart from Finn now, let alone for two whole weeks! We had just gotten together for fuck sakes! Then again...if this is what Finn needed to figure things out, then I knew I had to give it to him, as much as it hurt me to do.

"Yeah...Yeah, okay, that sounds like a good idea...," Finn agreed tentatively, but I noticed the smile had disappeared from his face and I couldn't help but hope he had been thinking the same thing I had.

"Are you sure Finn? Cause you seem disappointed or something...," I asked, slight confusion and hopefulness spreading across my face. _Please let him be thinking the same thing..._

"I know this is the right thing to do and everything, and I do need that time to think stuff over, it's just... this is gonna sound really girly and stuff, but... I'm gonna miss you man... like, a lot," Finn admitted embarrassingly, blushing and looking down at his feet with a slight awkward smile on his face.

My heart leapt with joy after he uttered those words that were like music to my ears. _Finn was gonna miss me... ME! The boy I like actually likes me back for once and he's gonna miss me while we're apart._ "You're the sweetest," I said with a huge grin on my face. He looked up at me then and returned my grin with a goofy one of his own. "I'm gonna miss you too, so much. But hey, it's not like we won't see each other at all. We'll see each other at Rachel's New Year's party right? And I'll be visiting with Kurt a lot over the break too, so we'll see each other then," I said, trying desperately to sound hopeful.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right. Thanks," Finn said, his smile growing as he turned his head upwards to look me in the eyes.

"Anytime," I said, smiling right back at him. "Would it be so awful...," I started, my grin turning slightly devious, "if we were to kiss once more? Just like a goodbye kiss? It couldn't hurt right?" I asked hopefully, my heart beating like crazy. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes! _

"I don't see why not," Finn uttered with that goofy smile of his and before I knew it he was pulling towards him again and his lips were on mine and the whole world just stopped and nothing else mattered as my heart melted in my chest.

Little did Reece or Finn know, but someone had been standing in the open choir room doorway for the past few minutes, unintentionally witnessing their encounter for the past several minutes.

Mercedes Jones could not believe what she was seeing. She had lost one of her bracelets in the choir room and had come back to find it only to stumble upon something completely unexpected.

Her new friend Reece was kissing a guy, which wouldn't be all that shocking since she knew Reece was gay, but this wasn't just any guy. This was Finn Hudson, quarterback of the McKinley High football team and ex-boyfriend of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. This was the _very straight _Finn Hudson that Reece was swapping spit with.

Mercedes was almost too stunned to notice that Reece and Finn had finished their...well, for lack of a better phrase, make out session and were just about to turn and head towards the door to leave. Fortunately for her, Mercedes snapped her jaw shut just in time to see Finn and Reece turning to leave. She quickly scurried down the hall, hoping the two _lovebirds_ hadn't spotted her. What on earth was she going to do now?


	9. Chapter 9

**My apologies for this chapter, I know it kinda sucks, but it's basically just a filler chapter. The next couple of chapters after this one are gonna be much better, I promise! I do not own Glee. Enjoy! :). **

**Chapter 9**

Since Finn and I had decided to take some time apart to "think" over the Christmas break, that meant I had a lot more time to spend with my family. I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. I love my family, they can just be a little...too much to handle at times. My younger brother was pretty cool and we got a long well, but my parents are very strict about a lot of things (going out anywhere, drinking, drugs, partying, all that kind of stuff), so it was next to impossible to convince them to let me go to Rachel's New Year's party. I somehow managed the impossible though and convinced them to let me go. I managed to mention the fact that I had just been transferred to a brand new school and needed to make new friends, and what better way to make new friends than to attend a party? I even convinced them to let me crash at Rachel's for the night, lying and telling them the girls and I were planning a PG-13 sleepover for the night after the boys left. I planned on getting pretty wasted at Rachel's and I knew there was no way I could go back to my house at the end of the night drunk without getting grounded for life.

Anyway, once that was all taken care of, Christmas weekend seem to fly right by. I was so busy attending family functions and buying my family gifts, I almost managed to forget about Finn. Almost. I wasn't _that_ busy, the boy still managed to pop into my head at least a hundred times a day.

Before I knew it, Christmas had come and gone. I had gotten a lot of really awesome stuff from my parents (mostly just clothes and money) and had even managed to snag them a couple of good gifts in the two days I had had to scrounge for gifts. All in all, it had been a good Christmas in the new house, I must admit.

As the break wore on and the family Christmas dinners started to die down, my longing for Finn slowly began to grow to the point where I was thinking about him constantly. _What was he doing right now? Was he thinking about me? Does he miss me as much as I miss him? _Then the scary thoughts started to sink in after more lonely days passed. _What if, during our time apart to think, he decides he actually doesn't like guys, or rather, doesn't like me? What if he dumps me completely and never wants to see me again? Could that happen? _

I decided that it most certainly could not happen. Not if I wanted to prevent myself from completely breaking down. I know it sounds like I'm desperate and incredibly needy or something. But I couldn't help it. All our time apart was doing for me was making me more and more crazy. It only made me realize just how much I actually liked him the more time passed without any communication. It made me realize that...I might actually be...falling...dare I say it...in love with the big goof.

The minute I thought it I knew it was true. You can't think about a guy this much and obsess over what he's thinking and feeling constantly without being in love with him. How could I be in love with him though? I'd only just made out with him like less than a week ago and we still had so much to learn about each other. No, no, I couldn't be in love with him. I was just in love with the idea of Finn Hudson...right?

As the break progressed and we started to get closer and closer to New Year's Eve, I received several texts from Kurt nagging me to come spend a couple of days at his house. We had talked about it previously and I had had every intention of staying over at his place to visit for a couple of days before, but now... I just couldn't go through with it. I didn't know if I would be able to see Kurt without blabbing to him about Finn and I and I knew Finn didn't want anyone to know so I couldn't do that to him. So, I made up excuses for Kurt, saying I was too busy with family stuff to stay over, but that we would see each other at Rachel's party. I knew I would have to see him sometime, he was practically my best friend after all.

As for my other newer friends from Glee, I tried to get in touch with Mercedes a couple of times via text to wish her a Merry Christmas and what not, but her responses were always so vague and one-worded, it was odd. I got the impression there was something she wasn't telling me, but I figured I would just have to wait till Rachel's party to confront her about it.

I also managed to text Tina, Rachel, and even Sam quite a bit over the break. Tina was spending most of it with Mike, no surprise there, and I learned they were going on some sort of ski trip for a few days and would be back just in time for Rachel's party. As for Rachel herself, all she could talk about was the party and how excited she was that everyone was gonna be able to make it. She also chatted to me a bit about missing Finn and wanting to get him back. Those texts sent pangs of jealousy and rage coursing through my body. I tried to tell her to back off in a friendly way without revealing to her mine and Finn's... relationship(?), but I'm fairly certain I didn't persuade her in any way.

Sam was a rather unexpected friend. I had never been good at making straight male friends before (just look at the Nick fiasco), but Sam was actually a really good guy and seemed to have no qualms about befriending a gay guy, which I really liked. His obsession with Avatar was a little strange, sure, but he was sweet and we actually managed to get together over the break once to watch movies (mainly Avatar) and hang out. It was refreshing being friends with a straight guy, there was hardly any drama!

Anyways, before I knew it, it was New Year's Eve eve (December 30th) and I could not have been more excited about the party tomorrow because it meant I got to see Finn. After not seeing him for a whole week, i wasn't sure if I was gonna be able to contain myself when I finally saw him.

As if on cue, my phone buzzed on my nightstand while I was lying in bed, thinking about kissing Finn (and doing other things with him...). I checked it only to discover a text message from Finn himself. My heart leapt with joy and an instant smile spread across my face as I saw it was from him and I immediately opened the message to read what it said.

_Finn - _

_ Hey babe, I just wanted to check in and say that I have missed u so much over the break. I really appreciate you givin me time to think and everything. U've been so understanding, and I really wanna make it up to u tomorrow :). Can't wait to see u! _

My heart was beating faster after reading the text and the smile on my face had grown into a huge grin. _Finn missed me! He actually missed me! And he called me babe! What does this mean? How is he going to make our break up to me? _ I didn't know the answers to those questions, but I looked forward to figuring them all out. This was gonna be one hell of a party...


	10. Chapter 10

**I really like this chapter actually, it is setting the story up for some really exciting plot twists I think :). Hope you enjoy! :). Again, I own nothing except Reece. **

**Chapter 10**

I didn't sleep very well that night, on account of the wonderful text from Finn. I hadn't really known how to respond, so I had just responded with: "I miss you too Finn! Sooo much! Can't wait to see you either :)" and had left it at that. He hadn't responded again after that, so I had tried to sleep to not much avail. Regardless of that fact, the day came eventually anyway, and before I knew it, it was time for me to head over to Rachel's to help her, Kurt and Mercedes set everything up.

Once I arrived at Rachel's and exited my car to walk up to her front door, I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping open. The place was practically a mansion and it was so beautiful! But of course it would be, Rachel has two gay dads, I thought to myself.

I made my way up the stairs to her front door and rand the doorbell, which chimed some kind of jingle inside the house that was loud enough for me to hear. It didn't take long for Rachel to show up at the door with a huge grin on her face and one of her trademark plaid skirts and knitted sweaters on.

"Hey! I'm so glad you're here! We are going to have so much fun tonight. Everything's a little hectic right now with the set up, but Kurt and Mercedes are already here and have been trying to help me, so it isn't so bad. I am, of course, doing most of the oprganizing, but what else is new," Rachel said in that rapid way she had of talking. I just greeted her and laughed as she lead me into the main foyer. It was absolutely breathtaking. There was a marble staircase that lead to second floor and a magnificent, large chandelier hanging right in the middle of the foyer, directly over the slate tile flooring.

"Rachel, your house is absolutely beautiful, inside and out! I must say, I'm a little jealous," I said with a huge smile and a look of awe on my face as I continued to take in the view of her amazing house.

"Aww, well thank you, my dads work very hard at their jobs," Rachel beamed as she lead me into the main living room area that was also attached to the gigantic kitchen and amazing dining area. Judging from the decorations hung everywhere, this was where the party was going to be taking place.

"Where are your dads tonight anyway?" I asked as I handed her my coat and she hung it up in a nearby coat closet back at the main entrance.

"They go to this adult party of theirs every year with friends, and this year they decided I was old enough to stay on my own and have my own party," Rachel said joyfully, pulling me over to the couch where I just realized Kurt and Mercedes were already seated.

"Long time no see stranger! Is it just me or have you been avoiding me?" Kurt exclaimed excitedly as he jumped up off the couch to wrap me in a giant hug which I eagerly returned. I really had missed now seeing him over the break. I knew he was only kidding about the me avoiding him part, but that didn't stop the guilt from seeping into my gut.

"Of course not silly, I've missed you! Sorry I've been so busy, we must get together as soon as possible after today!" I exclaimed enthusiastically, swallowing my guilt and releasing my best friend from our hug.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get any love over here?" Mercedes asked as she smiled at us and got up from her spot on the couch to wrap us both in a tight hug. Before we knew it, Rachel was joining in on the hug as well and we were all caught up in a group hug. I couldn't deny that I missed this, missed my friends. Even if I was new to this group, I already felt like I fit in with these people, like we were family or something. I couldn't wait for the others to get here and for things to get started.

The decorating took a little longer than expected, what with Kurt and Rachel insisting that everything had to be done a certain way. It all was accomplished to everyone's satisfaction with time though, and before we knew it, it was 9 o'clock and the others were starting to arrive.

Puck got there first and brought the drinks for everyone. I had paid for him to get me my own 26er of vodka, cause let's face it, I was gonna need it tonight. He came with Lauren, which no one seemed too thrilled about, but put a happy face on for Puck's sake. Next came Tina and Mike, followed by my buddy Sam and his girlfriend Quinn. They were all greeted warmly and Quinn quickly began drinking before she even really talked to anyone. I chatted with Sam while she did so, he was really much of a drinker I found out.

Next came Santana and Brittany, who were almost always the last to arrive at a party, so I was told. They instantly began drinking and were pretty drunk within no time, making out for everyone to see ever though everyone knew Brittany was with Artie. Artie couldn't make it because he had a prior commitment with his family and I couldn't help but be glad he wasn't here to see this.

That only left Finn, according to my calculations. Where the hell could he be? I had tried my best to remain patient while waiting for him, but I couldn't start my heart from skipping a beat every time I heard the door open, or my eyes from watching it like a hawk every two seconds.

Kurt seemed to notice my behaviour and walked over to my spot by the main entrance to the living room area. "Waiting for someone?" He asked suspiciously. "You've been watching that door like Judy Garland herself is gonna walk through it at any moment," Kurt smiled after finishing his sentence.

I smiled back at him and chuckled. "Have I? I haven't really noticed," I lied as I took a sip of my vodka and sprite mix that I had made for myself. It was more vodka than sprite and since this was my third glass already it was starting to take effect. "I was jus wonderin where Finn was, that's all really," I said as nonchalantly as I could in my buzzed state.

"Oh, I see...," Kurt uttered as he looked at me suspiciously. "Well, Finn should be here soon, I texted him to pick up Blaine and drive him here a few hours ago. Blaine's car broke down, can you believe that?" Kurt said, a serious expression plastering over his pale face.

"Waaaii, whaaa?" I exclaimed rather loudly. Shit, I really needed to slow down on the drinks for a bit. It was only like 10:30 for fuck sakes! "Finn's comin here with, with Blaine? Wh-why is he doin that? He doesn't even know Blaine really, why would he do that Kurt, whyyyy?" I asked in annoying tone of voice that I adopted when I was drunk. Fuck, this was bad.

Kurt just shook his head and chucked, snatching my drink nicely out of my hand. "That's enough for you for a while I think. I don't see what the big deal is, Blaine's a good guy and so is Finn, they'll be fine," Kurt tried to reassure me.

He didn't understand though. This was bad. Really, _reeeaaally_ bad. And not just like drunken bad, but actually bad. _What if they talked about me? What if Blaine shared too much? What if Finn found out and never wanted to speak to me again? _I couldn't handle that I really couldn't.

Everything was starting to get pretty hazy now and I was feeling really dizzy. It was mostly from the booze, but also a little bit due to this nightmarish situation. There's a reason Blaine and I don't talk much anymore, and boy was it ever a reason. We shared a secret, a fucking _huge_ secret that I never wanted Finn to find out. Well, at least not now anyway, not like this. And now he was stuck in a car with Blaine, alone, for two whole hours.

Just then, Rachel's doorbell chimed and my heart skipped a beat again. This time it had to be Finn, there was no one else left. Rachel rushed past me towards the door yelling out "I'll get it!" in her usual peppy voice that bugged me more than usual now that I was intoxicated.

Rachel opened the door to reveal two men, both shivering from the cold and looking as dashing as ever. The taller one was Finn, the boy of my dreams who lit up my whole world the second I saw him standing in that doorway with that goofy grin on his face. I couldn't help but grin myself when I saw him look over towards me, his smile growing even bigger as he spotted me across the room. Ws he blushing or was that just from the cold?

Then I looked at the other man beside him, the shorter one. I recognized him immediately. It was the last guy I wanted to see standing beside Finn, the guy I had been avoiding for over a month ever since I had made such a huge mistake with him. It was the guy I had lost my virginity too, none other than Blaine Anderson.


End file.
